


Science Experiment

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hand Job, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, awkward teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: Soul+Maka+Mutual masturbation -- requested on my Tumblr.





	

Soul never did quite understand how Maka managed to make simple life tasks into educational learning experiences. Nights without food lead to learning about how grocery shopping should be done on time, and not “whenever the hell you feel like it, Soul, I hope you like peanut butter and jelly.” Nearly missing school because he didn’t hear his alarm was deemed as a result of him always cramming for tests and getting no sleep, though Soul argued his position defiantly that the damn clock was faulty.

In those instances, sure, he kinda got it. She wanted him to grow and become a better person, they just did that for each other. In normal situations, fine. Not, however, when is buck ass naked as the day he was born and she’s eying him like he’s a difficult calculus equation, complete with eye squint and concentrated chewing of her bottom lip between her teeth.

Soul was a pretty confident guy for the most part, but when the girl he’d spent years repressing a deep-pitted crush for was staring at his dick without saying anything, he couldn’t be blamed for the gnawing sensation of insecurity shawshanking through his body in the form of goosebumps and clammy skin.

“Maka?”

He was met with a flash of her mossy colored eyes, and as she looked up at him under a row of thick lashes he felt the pang of need in his abdomen spread, even if he was worried about her thinking he looked like some kind of sea creature only the bottom of the ocean could host. 

“Yeah?”

“You don’t - fuck - you don’t have to do anything if you don’t -”

Those pretty green eyes of hers rolled to the ceiling and the look she gave him next could rival that of any petulant, rebellious teenager wondering just why it was that they had to be home before four in the morning.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I really, really do, I’m just not sure how the mechanics go. I want this to be a positive learning experience for the both of us.” She reasoned.

“Oh my God, Maka, don’t turn this into a science experiment.” Soul complained.

“Fine, just - Can you look away, or close your eyes or something? You’re making me nervous.”

He snorted.

“You’re nervous? I’m the one that’s naked here.”

She ignored him, and he didn’t blame her. He relented to her request and screwed his eyes shut. It was probably better that way. He waited a split-second that felt like a lifetime until he finally felt her fingers close around him. His entire body seized at the sudden touch, and Maka recoiled.

“No, no - g-good, you can keep going.” He assured her, head tilting back so he didn’t break composure and open his eyes.

“Okay.” She murmured in agreement, and he couldn’t squash the shudder she incited when she began to slowly move her hand.

The motions were jerky, unpracticed, and so much slower than Soul would have done if he were by himself, but it was Maka’s hand and was the one in charge, and everything felt ten times better. 

“Talk to me,” Maka breathed. “Tell me what you like, I don’t think I’m doing this the right way.”

“Ngh - fuck, no that’s good, just - t-tighter? You can g-go faster, it’s not gonna break or anything.”

His voice was surprisingly calm, and even he was shocked at how even his tone was given the circumstances. A warmth spread from his abdomen to the rest of his body, surging through his limbs as if igniting a white hot wire with every stroke Maka gave him. Her hand wasn’t perfectly smooth, but he wasn’t expecting it to be. It felt better, a little rougher, more textured and she had a better grip. His sharp teeth sank into his lip so hard he could almost taste the rusty beginnings of blood, but he was too nervous to let any noises he might have been capable of making slip. 

Maka didn’t like that.

“I-Is it bad?” Maka asked, swiping the pad of her thumb across his tip to coat the rest of him with it. 

“No, fuck, no, that’s amazing, just keep going, fuck, just please keep going.” He ground out, unable to fight the instinctive buck of his hips into her hand. 

“Keep talking, Soul, I want to hear you.”

He fought the burning embarrassment back at how undone he already was and she hadn’t even been touching him for that long. A tingling sensation spread through him as she sped up, her hand moving closer to a speed that he would have used by himself. Maka, as always, was a quick learner, and he kind of loved and hated her for it. 

“You’re doing so well, you’re fucking - ah - perfect.” He bit out, and Maka felt a dizziness explode in the back of her head when she noticed the breathy, husky register of his already pleasant voice.

She found that as she stroked him closer to orgasm, she really, really liked the way her name sounded coming from his lips. She liked the shivering mess she was reducing him too, and she loved the fact that he was uprooting the sheets of his bed by the handful as he tried to fight the inevitable. 

“A-Are you close, Soul?” She asked uncertainly, and he outright moaned when she said his name. 

“‘M So close, Maka, just like that, please, just like that, I’m -”

“Are you going to come?” She purred, finding a brief spurt of confidence in the moment as she watched him unravel before her very eyes. 

Something between a groan and a whimper wrenched from her weapon’s throat at the bluntness of her words.

“Yes,” He hissed. “F-fuck, yes, shi-it-”

Another steady stream of swear words and unintelligible words of praise spilled from his lips until he was rendered completely speechless, breathless, and wrecked as his body froze and he came - all over himself and Maka’s hand. It took a minute for the gravity of the situation to sink in, and as soon as Soul caught his breath, his eyes widened.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Maka, I -”

“Hey.” She cut him off. “Don’t apologize, it’s not like I didn’t know what was going to happen.”

He was going to say something else, but the words died in his mind when she moved away from him.

“Where are you going?”

She tilted her head and looked at him.

“To go get a towel, unless you prefer sitting in a pile of your own rapidly cooling semen.”

He cringed, but didn’t have time for a snappy reply, because she’d gone and come back before he could think of one. She wiped her hand off first, then tossed the soiled towel to him. He wiped at his stomach and thighs and tried not to think about how gross it was so he could enjoy the moment. Maka curled up next to him, stealing one of his pillows to lay her head on. 

“So, how did I do?” 

Soul groaned.  
“Do you have to be so casual about it?”

“What, are you embarrassed?”

Soul hid his face in the pillow, partly due to the stupid smile spreading across his face. 

“No.” Came his muffled reply, and Maka swatted him lightly on the shoulder. He lifted his head up to look at her again and Maka felt her heart skip at the hundred-watt sharky smile on his cute, smug face. “It exceeded every expectation, happy?”

“Incredibly.” She said, scooting closer so that the distance between their bodies was closed. “I’m glad.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Um… I was going to sleep? Jeez, Soul, are you really one of those guys that doesn’t let the girl sleep over, or - “

“No, I just think that since you helped me, I could help you.”

“Help me? What?”

“Maka, God, I’m trying to be fucking smooth here, just take off your panties, please? I’ve got to get my own learning experience.”


End file.
